Another NaruHina story
by kal owns u
Summary: i know you've heard it a thousand times and you're likely to hear it a thousand more, but bear with me. it has quite a few plot twists, and i'm constantly updating, first time plz review no flaming but constructive criticism is welcome NaruXHina... Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

I know that you've probably heard the classic NaruHina story, but bear with me… My story is of how I think that this young, loving couple's relationship should follow. Plenty of plot twists I know that I'll have more than 50 chapters by the time I'm done… constantly updating so please come check it out! (NaruXHina big time)

Young Love

Chapter I

"I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing right now?" asked Hinata to herself from the inside of the Hyuga estate's mansion. "I haven't seen him for about a week now."

"_I wish you'd move on girl, that boy gets under my skin" spat a voice in her head._

Hinata sighed. All her thoughts had been on Naruto since she first laid eyes on him. Yes, she would admit it. He was a klutz, in idiot, a moron, and most cases a flat out imbecile, but that's exactly why she loved him. Every waking moment she was thinking of him, trying to get enough courage just to say hi, and then run screaming bloody murder back to a safe spot where she could catch her breath. Yup, she had fallen for him. And yet she couldn't get his attention. No matter how hard she tried.

"_That boy will be the downfall of you and me in turn." Grumbled the voice._

The voice belonged to Asatanku (yes I know it's a funny name, deal with it!!!) a demon that favored the form of a falcon and also the spirit of protection that had existed in the memorial of her ancestors for over a thousand years. When she was young, she was born underdeveloped, and she had 1/640 chance to make it (yes, I'm VERY scientific) so she was taken to the memorial and prayed over. Unwittingly during the prayers, her relatives had bound the spirit to her forever. Talk about something that can ruin your whole day huh?

"Shut Up!" cried Hinata. "You think that I CARE what you have to say about my life?"

"_Do we REALLY have to get into this again?" yawned the bored falcon. "I am bound to you forever. Even if it means we die. So you might as well make me somewhat happy seeing as how I could give you hell for the rest of your life"._

Hinata cursed silently to herself and went to complete some of her scrolls that she made in her spare time of some experimental jutsus that she made up. Among the most prominent was a technique using your chakra to make doppelgangers out of your afterimage, turning the average attack into a hailstorm of fists. Best of all it cost little chakra so you could use it over and over. Of course it was still experimental, and she couldn't get it to work in a fight but she was improving. (I know it seems strange but bear with me) When she heard footsteps coming near her room, she called upon her hereditary trait, the Byakugan to spy on who it was. It was her father Hiashi.

"_Better get into bed" antagonized Asatanku "If he catches you you'll be in for it"_

Hinata cursed again and hid her scrolls among those she took to school then immediately laid down in the bed.

Hiashi passed without incident and Hinata exhaled a breath that she had unwittingly drawn, and (as always) thought about Naruto as she drifted off to sleep.

"_Well if I can't beat her, I might as well join her. I wonder what NARUTO would have to say about finding me in here."_

Hinata was already fast asleep.

Miles away, Naruto sneezed and blew his nose "I wonder who was just talking about me" he thought as a shiver crawled down his back…

What did you think? I know it sucks for a first one but it'll pick up… I hope XD anyway I already have another on the way. Don't review on this one review on next one. Seriously. Just press the little arrow to get to the next one. I SEE YOU!!!! DON"T YOU DARE PRESS THAT BACK BUTTON!!!! Thank you, have a nice day.

Apparently I need a disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters… in fact I don't even own a game of Naruto… even though I can do the hand signs for the chidori heh heh heh


	2. Chapter 2

Young Love

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up early the next morning and was feeling great… until he slipped on his skateboard, hit his head on the bed frame and knocked himself out. Not a good way to spend your first few waking minutes… especially when he needed to pass the exams today that would let him become a Genine. He woke up about 3 hours later with a grinding headache and to his dismay saw he was late for school. As soon as he got in the classroom he tried to slip through without being noticed. He nearly had it until a shy voice behind him said

"Hi Naruto"

At the sound of the soft voice he jumped 5 feet in the air and yelled, flabbergasted. Right on queue, the ENTIRE class looked at him and of course Iruka wasn't born yesterday, so let's just skip through Naruto's harsh punishment for being tardy.

applause from the audience members (that's you… seriously start clapping)

The final exam was to pass 2/3 tests. One on genjutsu (illusion), taijutsu (fighting), and ninjutsu (cool ninja arts).

Unfortunately he failed the genjutsu… he didn't even have the slightest inclination to what the word even meant (that's pathetic). He passed decently on his taijutsu skills, but time for the real test.

"Uzumaki, Naruto" called Iruka

Naruto stepped forward to receive his requirement.

"Create at least 3 doppelgangers of yourself" declared a serious Iruka

"That's it??? Exclaimed Naruto, flabbergasted (yes I love that word)

To Naruto's cause he had trained hard, but luck just wasn't with him. As the smoke cleared that was signature to almost all ninjutsu, he saw what looked to be an old decrepit Naruto beside him with a fox tail… how very odd.

Iruka glanced pitifully at the clone before returning his gaze to Naruto.

"Ta da?" asked Naruto weakly.

Iruka spoke two words with final authority that would be the most horrifying sounds that he could have EVER heard. "You fail."

Afterwards, Naruto wandered aimlessly around the village listening to the Kyuubi taunt him.

"_TOO BAD, Naruto!!!!"_

"_Maybe you'll get it next time… or the time after that! Who knows!?!?!? This is the 3__rd__ time you've taken it already!!!"_

_fox laughter_

His pain was interrupted by a small timid girl that had somehow snuck up behind him in his melancholy.

"H-H-Hi N-Naruto" spoke up the shy but cute Hyuga girl.

"Oh hey." Said Naruto without any interest.

"I'm sorry about…" she began

"No. it's not your fault it's mine" interrupted Naruto

"Well I just thought… if you want to come over to my house for ramen I'd be glad to make you some." Offered the Hyuga.

Not even that would lighten up Naruto's spirits.

"I suppose…" he responded.

Hinata giggled. Come to my house around 8:00 pm tonight okay?

"Sure" responded Naruto blandly.

"If you don't want to come…." She started to say

All at once everything stopped. Naruto noticed that everything had lost its color.

"_You're as blind as a freaking bat, you know that???" demanded the kyuubi, now taking the form of a 6-tailed fox about as tall as he was_

"Why do you say that?" responded Naruto.

"_**GOOD GOD YOU'RE STUPID!!! LOOK AT HER! SHE'S BLUSHING LIKE CRAZY; SHE'S FIDGITING; MY GOD SHE EVEN STALKES YOU! SHE LIKES YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!!" Started screeching the Kyuubi (how Type 123 on the review if you ever wanted to smack Naruto in the face like this)**_

"What?" was Naruto's only response, "no, she couldn't like me! Could she?" he asked confused.

At this point the kyuubi starts ranting and raving and cursing all at the top of his lungs trying to get across to Naruto just how big of an imbecile he really was. At the end of which, kyuubi just sighed and shook it's head. All at once it disappeared and the world was put on play again. Hinata stopped suddenly.

"Hinata! What's wrong?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"I don't know…. For some reason I feel all light headed." She tried to explain.

"Here sit down" Naruto was still in the processing stage but he suddenly felt a growing desire for… Hinata. Not for her body but for her well being; for her company; for her presence.

"Hinata… I think I will come tonight. Eight sounds great." (At this point he lets out a chuckle at his own pathetic joke)

Hinata smiled warmly and set off towards home, little did she know she would get the experience of a lifetime in just a few hours.

Huh? Didn't I tell you it'd get better!?!?!?! Now I have a couple of things to get down to… those of you who were kind enough to hold their reviews until now I thank you, you each get a piece of candy on me (if you pay for shipping and handling to send it to you) now I would like you to review. As I said this is my first one be gentle. Constructive criticism good; flaming bad. Also it you wanted to scream at Naruto for being an idiot and ignoring Hinata, type 123 on the review, and if you had something special in mind share it… don't be selfish. . Oh… and those of u still clapping from the skipped punishment thing can stop. Seriously. . have a good day…

Also here is my disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters although I WILL one day rule the world with the evil Tellitubbi mind control waves.


	3. Chapter 3

Young Love

Chapter 3

Hinata was in a state of euphoria. Despite being afraid of facing Naruto, she had actually invited him over to her house! On the inside she felt like she could conquer anything now. She immediately headed home to start dressing properly for the occasion.

"_You'd better enjoy it now, because once he finds out about me, he'll run right out that door faster than you can say 'ramen'" snickered the Asatanu._

With a horrified expression on her face, Hinata stopped dead in her tracks.

"He wouldn't. He's kinder than that. Right?" she started whispering to herself.

Suddenly she was bombarded by doubts that she and him could even enjoy each other's company, what if she didn't like him, and what if he found out, what if… suddenly she halted all her thoughts.

"What if he does like me?" that one thought banished all others to the back of her mind. All she could think about was impressing Naruto. She would make him hers. She would overcome the Asatanku. She would… again she stopped.

"Oh my god, what if father Hiashi doesn't accept him!?!?!?"

"_You know kit, even though I had to show you her, you did a good job of covering for yourself" giggled the kyuubi in Naruto's ear._

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for tonight." He replied to the fox demon.

He spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about Hinata. Eventually, he decided he needed a way to impress her.

"_Kit, can I teach you something?" Offered the Kyuubi silently._

"Why should I trust you???" Spat Naruto.

"_Because I am a part of you now and I think it is good for you to choose a mate." Responded the Kyuubi with a straight face._

"Fine, but how? What you need to teach me is some kind of jutsu and I can't even master one!!!!" cried Naruto with slowly growing rage.

"_Simple" said the kyuubi pulling him into his own mind._

_**Naruto awoke in a strange place. It was dank and gloomy, but that was lost when he saw the locked cell about 467x as big as he was (I told u I m specific) which was holding inside a giant fox looking thing (well maybe not THAT specific). It looked like a fox but it had 9 tails and a venomous glare that he felt was piercing straight through him.**_

"_**Now to begin…" rumbled a great voice.**_

_**Over the next 5 hours he trained harder than he ever had, having the thought of the indigo-haired Hyuga to spur him on when his strength faltered. Eventually, they ceased. And with that the kyuubi sent him back to his world.**_

When he got back to the real world, he found his body relaxed, while his chakra was a little wacky from intense training, he was sure he could manage. When he looked at the clock, it was 7:10. He had to start getting ready for his date.

Hinata paced back and forth to get herself ready for confronting her dad. Her father was unfortunately, usually disapproving of ANYTHING she did. Why should this be any different? Eventually she came in and asked

"Hiashi-sama?" in a quiet voice

"What is it hinata" replied Hiashi without any emotion in his voice.

"I have a friend coming from school today…" she started

"Is it a boy friend?" he asked interrupting

"Well ummm I guess he is but not really he…" from there she just started stuttering.

Hiashi sighed and rubbed his temples and Hinata straightened.

"Hiashi-sama, my friend is a boy, however we do not call ourselves boyfriend girlfriend; I felt bad for him failing the graduation exam and I wanted to comfort him."

Well, THIS certainly got a stir from Hiashi. "Who failed from the academy?" he thought to himself. "I saw everyone in her class and the only person who wouldn't have passed is that fox kid…" a growing look of concern soon shadowed his face.

"Hinata is this boy-" at that very moment, the doorbell rang.

"Coming" said a voice inside.

Naruto was relieved to hear that it was Hinata's soft, muffled, even musical voice. "Wow I really HAVE been blind all these years" he thought to himself. As he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When hinata opened the door, Naruto found himself staring. The normal enormous jacket was gone and she was in sparring clothes. VERY skintight. Her hands were in wraps along with her arms up to the elbow. She wore form-fitting sleeveless shirt that left didn't have her stomach covered. Her pants were also skintight, and ended above the knees all silver with a black Konoha leaf on the back of her shirt. She wore her hitai-ate (headband) like a necklace. He had to look away from her before he got a MASSIVE nosebleed. Every time he saw her he started to go dizzy. She just giggled

"Come in, Naruto" she offered as she dragged him in. "meet my father" she said.

Her father wasn't like her at all in the slightest way. Not even his eyes. While Hinata's were full of kindness and understanding, he was cold calculating and emotionless.

"If you dare try anything foxy with my daughter I'll have you put to death on the spot." He said with enough venom to make a forest wither and die.

At this Naruto was taken aback. He had been treated like crap before, but never with such animosity. Naruto looked back at him matching his gaze and said solemnly "All my life I have been a punching bag to this village. I have taken everything they've thrown at me. I haven't given anything back. Of all the people in this village, your daughter, YOUR daughter has befriended me. I will not have that friendship taken away from me now. Not my own stupid acts and not by some outside meddling. I respect your daughter, sir, I will do nothing to harm her." He said _"However, if I am forced to act I WILL!"_

This surprised Hiashi, but he kept that to himself and responded with suppressed animosity. "That is good to hear."

At that moment, Hinata screamed, and both Hiashi and Naruto rushed to help her.

"I won't lose her" they both thought, rushing off to fight the unknown enemy.

Hey all what do you think? I know, I know, it's not good for a beginner but I'll improve. Anyway I decided to take a poll

When should Hinata's demon be revealed to Naruto?

when she gets saved

when she learns of his

when she feels like it

she doesn't tell him and he finds out secretly

BOB THE BUILDER!!!!

When should Naruto's demon be revealed to Hinata?

when he saves her

when he learns of hers

when he feels like it

he doesn't tell her and she overhears a conversation with it

TELLITUBBIES!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or tellitubbies or bob the builder… although I will use them to take over the world!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Young Love

Chapter 4

As Hiashi and Naruto were rushing off to save Hinata, the kyuubi was deep in its own investigations. Since the kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto, it had felt the presence of another spirit. Through careful analysis, it had deemed that the spirit was a spirit of air and water. Now it felt like the spirit was starting to produce massive amounts of chakra.

"_Naruto! I think that your girlfriend is hiding something. I can feel much more chakra than any normal human can produce emanating from her direction." Informed the kyuubi._

"SHUT UP!!! I don't have time to deal with you now" cried Naruto

"_You don't understand, kit, she could be in massive danger or she might not need our help at all!!!" replied kyuubi, slightly irritated._

"What are you trying to say? That a demon's after her?" exclaimed Naruto

"_Possibly, but it's also possible that she has the enemy right where she want hi-" kyuubi stopped suddenly and when Naruto asked her about it she merely replied "the demonic energy is fading. Whoever it is either dead or been knocked out cold." It replied simply._

At this point, Hiashi looked at Naruto like he was crazy. With a shock Naruto realized he had been talking out loud! "Crap!!!" he muttered to himself before doubling his sprint.

When they caught up to the source of the scream, he noticed 3 things. One, he was by a lake, which might come in handy. Two, Hinata was emitting a strange pale silver aura. And three, she was knocked out, covered with bruises and cuts.

"Bastard!" screamed Naruto as soon as he saw Hinata.

While Hiashi kept his peace, he adopted the gentle fist style fighting stance. He attacked 3 seconds later. With a flurry of attacks, Hiashi was down!!! Naruto's eyes widened and he braced himself. He charged with a kunai in each hand. Without even seemingly moving, the assassin was behind him, knocking him to the ground with a roundhouse kick, he started laughing.

"I'll kill you for what you did to hinata!" roared Naruto as he attacked again and again, each time getting the crap beaten out of him. Each time he landed even the slightest punch, the assassin would grapple and toss. Not a chance he could win. By now Hiashi had woken up but was still too weak to fight. He remained silent and tried to sneak to Hinata's side, but the assassin was too good for him. He stopped him with a shuriken above his head.

"**First time's a warning. Second time and you'll find it between your eyebrows!"** growled the assassin.

With that Hiashi stood up and started heading back to the house with a look of sorrow on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?!" screamed Naruto.

In a voice almost too soft to hear, Hiashi muttered "he's too strong. Hinata is lost to us. Give up and go home." Suddenly, the assassin started laughing.

Well, simply put, this put Naruto over the edge. While Hiashi slowly walked out of sight, Naruto's chakra began to change. It became a bloody crimson. His eyes, normally a bright blue with the joy of life, turned into a piercing blood-shot red. His pupils narrowed, his teeth became jagged, and his fingers turned into claws. He slowly raised himself off the ground and made a hand seal.

With a voice as quiet as the whispering wind and an edge sharper than a katana he spoke _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"**_ quickly performing the katas (seals) required for the technique, he made 4 other Naruto clones.

"I will save the life of the only person who ever cared about me!" he yelled before running screaming at the assassin. Indeed, the tables had turned. Now Naruto was on the offensive. In a series of spectacular moves, Naruto had lodged a kunai in each arm, three in his chest, and one through his temples. Needless to say, he was dead. Naruto then ran over to Hinata and felt for a pulse.

"no… no! No!!! NOOO!!!!!" he howled. "this can't be; it CAN'T!!!!" he quickly put his hands on her and transferred nearly all his chakra to her before crying over the body of the only person who had ever liked him.

MWA HA HA HA I really am evil huh? I'm not sure whether Hinata should be brought back? What do u think? Yes or no? Respond in review k? Once again this is my first time so…. Flaming bad and constructive criticism good. Also I LOVE compliments. Thanks! I SAID PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!!!!! I MEAN YOU!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in ANY of my fan fiction and I'm writing this because I m getting bored of saying this over and over.


	5. Chapter 5

Young Love

Chapter 5

Hinata slowly woke up to gaze upon the crying face of her childhood crush. "Oh no" she thought, this must be my fault.

"N-N-Naruto-kun what's wrong?" she asked quietly but loud enough he could hear her.

"H-Hinata-chan you're… alive?" his hope was suddenly renewed.

"Yes, Naruto-kun… Thanks to you."

She reached up kissed Naruto on the lips, just a peck. Naruto's eyes widened and he prolonged the kiss with her, enjoying her company. After 2 minutes, Hinata broke the kiss, giggling. Naruto just smiled.

"How's that for a first kiss, Hinata-Chan?" asked Naruto still in a daze.

"Good, but you need practice" then without warning she began kissing him again. Naruto smiled and thought about what Hiashi would say, about what Iruka would say, even what his classmates would say. Hinata could tell that he was distracted so she asked him what was wrong. He looked at her forlornly and explained what he was afraid of.

"Naruto-kun, that will all be tomorrow's problem. But today…" she left it hanging and began another kissing spree with Naruto. With that they stayed out in the forest, next to the lake, lying under the stars, enjoying themselves while keeping their dignity.

Around 2 AM, he headed home, taking his new girlfriend with him. She slept on his bed while he slept on the couch; even though he could win against temptation, there was still Hiashi to consider. All he could think about was how beautiful Hinata was and how lucky he was to have her. He fell asleep with the image of Hinata firmly in the front of his mind.

Cute huh? Anyway here's my disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of it's characters, even though I watch it on toonami every Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

Young Love

Chapter 6

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he smelled something strange… bacon, eggs, and muffins!!! He was still so asleep he didn't know why. Until he realized 2 things: one, all he had was ramen, and two, he wasn't cooking. If he wasn't the one cooking then who… HINATA!!! Suddenly yesterday's events rushed back to them along with a well of passion for Hinata. He got out of bed and sneaked up behind her a massive French kiss. Hinata was momentarily surprised but soon got lost in his eyes. So much so that the eggs started to burn. When Hinata smelled the burning eggs, she jumped. Naruto then noticed it and turned off the power. With the crisis at hand averted they continued to explore each other's mouths. .

Eventually they broke off and Naruto said "we should get to school."

As soon as they got to school, the most hilarious sequence of events occurred. Hiashi had already told Iruka that Hinata had died and Naruto was going to be taking it harshly, seeing as how his daughter had taken a liking to him. Also it was possible that Naruto had died as well. So, naturally, when Naruto came in holding Hinata, it got quite a stir.

"H-H-Hinata?" asked Iruka slack-jawed

"Yup ." she replied happily, giving Naruto an extra long kiss before going to her seat.

There were whispering voices across the classroom, mostly consisting of:

"Oh my god…"

"Did Hinata actually tell him?"

"I thought she was supposed to be dead"

"OMG I'll NEVER let him live this one down!"

Of all the faces, shocked, happy, surprised, and smug, there was only one angry face; the face of Hinata's cousin, Neji.

Silently Neji cursed to himself. How dare that common filth lay a hand on Hinata? I'll make him regret trying to impress her. With that in mind he began planning a way to get back at Naruto.

In the meantime, Hinata was blushing and fending off questions about it telling them she'd tell them after the class. Suddenly a guest came into the classroom; the third Hokage. He walked up to Iruka and whispered something in his ears. Naruto got really nervous when he did this "did it have to do with me killing that shinobi?" "Will Hinata get punished for my mistake?" all of a sudden, the third Hokage cleared his throat. Everyone's attention was on him as he made his announcement.

"Children, Children settle down. As it would seem Hinata is indeed alive and well. Naruto has saved her. From what or when I will let them choose what to divulge. Due to Naruto's excellent performance though, he has been raised to the level of Chunin despite his inability to pass the final exam (here there were snickers from all around and Naruto pulled out a couple of kunai and began sharpening them with deliberate grating sounds) He is indeed a shinobi, and will be treated as such. So I hereby present you with your Hitai-ate!" here Naruto nearly dropped out of his seat. He jumped over and got his headband, and started dancing around. Iruka coughed.

"Now, the Hokage has given me the new arrangements for the teams. They are…" right about here Naruto drifted off and was brought back to earth when he heard his girlfriend's name called. "Team 7… Hyuga, Hinata – Haruno, Sakura – and Uzumaki, Naruto!!!" at this Naruto's heart leapt and he looked at Hinata who was looking at him and blushing.

When the Hokage saw this he started grinning. "I was right to put Naruto and Hinata on the same squad. Sakura will help them when it comes to figuring out different genjutsu. Hinata as taijutsu, Sakura as genjutsu, and Naruto as ninjutsu. What a fine team they'll make… if Hinata can focus on anything but Naruto and vice versa and if Sakura doesn't get driven crazy by Naruto. laughing they'll have some hard times upcoming but I see good times for all of Konoha.

After the end of the naming of the teams, they were given 24 hours before their Jonine leaders. Naruto carried Hinata away from the other questioning recently-graduated students, bridal style. He carried her to her house and then made one offer before they knocked on the door.

"Hinata, your father is a jerk… I don't think he'll let me see you anymore. Will you live with me???" he asked solemnly.

"If father refuses to let me see you then yes I absolutely will." She replied with uncharacteristic courage. And with that they knocked on the door.

When Hiashi answered the door looking sorry, he looked at the angry face of Naruto and the shining face of Hinata. Suddenly, he went slack-jawed.

"How did you…." He began, but was stopped when Hinata filled him in the last 2 day's events. At the end Hiashi was looking pathetically fragile.

"I see" was all he said.

"That's it?" responded Naruto angrily. "I saved your daughter when you ran. YOU ran like a frightened girl!!! HOW can you forgive yourself??? HOW!?!?!? I STAYED AND RISKED MY LIFE FOR HER!!! I HAD JUST MET HER AND YOU, HER OWN FATHER GAVE UP!!!" suddenly he was shaking in rage.

"I… I had other things to take ca-" he was cut off by Naruto punching him a single time in the face, sending him spinning onto the ground.

"You're pathetic you know that???" he said with demonic menace.

"How dare you, you little-" Hiashi started with rage.

"SHUT UP!!! I stayed and fought. I love her, UNLIKE YOU!!! AND I WON'T LET HER GET ABUSED BY YOU ANY MORE!!!" yelled Naruto, enraged.

"What? How dare you, you little punk!!! You shall NOT see my daughter anymore." exclaimed Hiashi.

At this, Hinata and Naruto looked at each other. Hinata stepped back and started walking towards Naruto's house.

"What do you think you're doing???" Yelled Hiashi to Hinata.

"She's coming with me to live. If you try to stop us I'll kill you." Whispered Naruto with the same voice he had on the night of killing the assassin, complete with the blood red eyes. With that he walked away, leaving Hiashi to wallow in his shame.

So? SO? I told you it's getting good. Oh FYI, I want to keep this rated PG, got it? Awww ok PG-13 lol. Anyway PLEASE review.


	7. Chapter 7

Young Love

Chapter 7

Naruto woke up the next day with Hinata in his arms (no there wasn't any funny business between them) at that very moment he realized just how fortunate he was to have her. She was the heiress to an ancient and powerful clan, she was beautiful, she had money, and of all the suitable men in the world, she had chosen him. While he was lost in his thoughts, Hinata woke up. She was cold so she snuggled up closer to him. He smiled.

As he started heading outside he realized something; he hadn't taken off his hitai-ate (forehead protector/headband) for the entire time after he had gotten it! He had even slept with it on! "Ah, well" he thought "might as well get ready for today… what is today anyway?" he stopped and started laughing when he realized that he would have a Jonine assigned to him. Hinata wondered what was so funny and he told her what he had remembered. She smiled this time. Lost in thought she wondered if her life with Naruto was really worth giving up what she had. In the middle of her thoughts, Naruto took her lapse of concentration and planted a kiss right on the mouth. Hinata was surprised, turning a deep shade of crimson, then REALLY started fighting back. By the end of it, they were tossing and turning on the ground (their clothes are on, you idiots), making out like there's no tomorrow. Sasuke walked by and gave them a pathetic look before continuing on his way with a jealous expression. Eventually, they had to stop flirting with each other and walked to the place where they were supposed to meet their sensei, holding hands the whole way.

While waiting for their new sensei, Hinata took to practicing some of her own jutsu, while Naruto began dreaming of what life would be like with Hinata at his side. Sakura hadn't been present at the naming of the teams, so she was clueless about the whole Naruto and Hinata thing, so when she saw him she noticed the strangest thing. He actually seemed… well, more mature (let's put it that way lol). She quickly formulated a plan to make him his.

"Oh Naruto!" she cried out.

"Huh? Oh err hi Sakura."

"Soo ummm after today's training you want to… maybe… get a bowl of ramen?" she asked coyly.

"Uhhh I'd love to but… Hinata and I have other plans." He responded weakly.

The look on Sakura's face was priceless.

"W-W-What?" she stuttered. "No way… NO WAY! She couldn't have gotten up the courage to ask him… could she? No. he has to be bluffing, trying to make me jealous!" she assured herself.

Unfortunately for her, at that very second Hinata called to Naruto "Naruto-kun, will you please help me practice?" she asked almost 3 times as coyly as Sakura had flirted with him.

"Sure, Hinata" he said trudging over. "What can I help you with?" he asks unwittingly.

"This" she said before tackling him to the ground and began fighting with him

"WTF!?!?!?" exclaimed Sakura and as she ran over to investigate she saw that they weren't fighting, they were making out.

Sakura's jaw went slack, she just sat there staring.

Hinata giggled "Oh, hi Sakura, I didn't see you there." She said politely

Sakura's mouth was moving like she was trying to talk, but no sounds came out. Hinata giggled again and said "when you feel like talking, come find me" before getting back to Naruto.

At that very instant their Jonine leader, Kakashi arrived. Naruto and Hinata straightened out instantly and stood up. Sakura still looked like she had been hit with a truck, but she had stopped her mouth.

"Humph. You all look pathetic; blondie over there looks like he doesn't even know what a shinobi is, while miss shy here looks like she couldn't hurt a fly, and don't even get me started on that slack-jawed billboard brow over there. They must have REALLY lowered the standards recently... Oh well time to move on to the exercise" he grumbled as if he couldn't care less if they were turned into human pincushions for shuriken and kunai. "You have to take these bells from me before lunch. If you fail you miss lunch and go back to the academy, it's just that easy. You have around 5 hours. Go!"

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other. There was a barely perceptible nod, and they split off in different directions, disappearing into the underbrush. Sakura, still being KO'd from the NaruXHina thing just went thump on the grass and was down for the count.

"So much for _**her **_help" thought both Hinata and Naruto simultaneously.

Naruto suddenly jumped from his tree and, wielding a kunai, jumped at Kakashi. Kakashi intercepted him in mid-air with a set of shuriken. Just before the collision with Kakashi's deadly missiles, Naruto was replaced with a log (completely impaled with the deadly metal stars), which landed harmlessly in front of him.

"_**Substitution**_; One of the most basic jutsu, Naruto, You'll have to do much better than that." Chided Kakashi.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped from the trees opposite of the log with 2 doppelgangers at his side. "Uh oh, looks like Kakashi's gonna have to learn some manners huh boys?" Said the lead Naruto. The other two smiled and started pumping chakra into their hands. "Wanna see something that Hinata taught me???" asked Naruto with a huge grin on his face; _**"Tenketsu Overload Jutsu!!!"**_ he whispered under his breath. The chakra in his hand started pulsing "it's ready" thought Naruto. With that, Naruto ran towards Kakashi, arms pulsing with energy. When he started to attack Kakashi, instead of using fists, he was using open palms.

Hinata was listening in but was having trouble comprehending. "But I never taught him any moves… all I taught him was how the _**juken **_(gentle fist) style works… what could he be planning? And on top of that he must have left a backup in case it didn't work… the question is where? OF COURSE!!! Naruto-kun is a genius!!!" she thought with excitement as she figured out his backup idea (she still had no idea what the technique was though)

(F.Y.I. for those of you new to the series, the Juken, or gentle fist style of attack works so that when a Hyuga hits an opponent, they release chakra into the enemy's body, where it will cause damage to the internal organs or the enemy's chakra system… c'mon people you gotta know these things . at least read Naruto Manga book 9 geeze…)

Kakashi ducked under the first attack, sending a Naruto doppelganger over his head, grabbing another's arm, as to stop him from unleashing the chakra in his hand. Kicking the final doppelganger away, it vanished in a puff. As the one behind Kakashi tried to attack, Kakashi merely grabbed him by his face and flung him into a tree where he disappeared into a gout of smoke like the last one. The one that was the real Naruto was shortly punted in the ribs in the direction from which he had attacked. Once he was done coughing up blood, he smirked. "HINATA!!! NOW!!!" he cried, standing and walking towards Kakashi.

Hinata had been waiting for the signal from Naruto, so when she heard it, she quickly used the substitution jutsu- on the log that Naruto had strategically placed there! In short order she closed off all chakra points available from his back and then proceeded to hold a kunai up to his throat while Naruto relieved him of his bells, one for each Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura.

Kakashi smirked. "Good job, guys you pass. You're the first Genine to beat me" he said laughing, but at once stopped as he started spitting up blood. "Would you guys be so kind as to escort me to the hospital?" He asked as he lost consciousness. After Hinata re-opened his chakra points, Naruto brought Kakashi to the hospital on his back, as Hinata took Sakura just in case…

MAN THIS CHAPTER WAS FUN!!!! Well, fun to write anyways… tell me what you think!!! PLEASE REVIEW I'm BEGGIN YOU!!!!!!!! Thanks and have a good day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although Naruto should Pwn Sasuke for ditching Konoha.


	8. Chapter 8

Young Love

Chapter 8

After Kakashi and Sakura had been dropped off at the hospital, Naruto and Hinata had the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted. So they headed out for ramen. They were mostly silent to each other, but inside each of them, a war was being waged. After Naruto had finished off his 2nd bowl and Hinata was ¼ through her first, Naruto heard the voice

"_I see that you've taken a liking to her, kit" smirked the Kyuubi._

"What does it matter to you, demon?" he spat back.

"_Well, seeing as how we're stuck like this, I might as well make you as happy as I can." It offered pleasantly._

"How very thoughtless of you… what do you want in return?" he sighed.

"_Well, seeing as how you won't break the seal… I want OUT OF THIS CAGE! I can teach you a way to seal me inside your body, but to let me get outside of this accursed prison. Also, in return, I'll lend you my knowledge, experience, chakra, and all the jutsu I know. Does that sound like a fair trade?" asked the Kyuubi persuasively._

"Where would be the constraints of the seal?" he asked, trying to see through any trickery the Kyuubi was likely to try.

"_Within your body, but not within this cell. I could travel freely within you, but not get out, even if you are cut." Said the Kyuubi honestly._

"An interesting proposal. I'll give you my answer when we get home and Hinata's asleep." Replied Naruto, ending the conversation. He felt a sigh as the Kyuubi receded form his consciousness. Then he ordered his next bowl of ramen.

While all this was going on, Hinata had her own problems with the Asatanku. (remember, Hinata has a demon too? Geeze you guys have short attention spans.)

"_I see that your relationships with Naruto are going as well as planned" whispered the Asatanku with an edge to her words. "But how long before he finds out about me?"_

Hinata, with her newfound courage, sighed. "Have you come here to make fun of me or to make an offer?"

"_Believe it or not I want to make you an offer." Replied the Asatanku "I want you to live with that boy for your life, in which time I'll never let myself be seen. But I need more space. Let me out of this cell and I'll do whatever you please."_

"I see… well I have a few things to take care of, so explain it to me more tonight, while I am at home." She simply said before going to flirt with Naruto. The Asatanku sighed and started back into her subconscious mind.

(Yes, in case you're wondering both the Kyuubi and the Asatanku have been bound to their respective bodies in the same format. Different Jutsu, but same result and the both want freedom from their own cells.)

Little did this happy couple know that only a few miles away, an even bigger threat than the demons was emerging…

Sakura gazed at the ceiling of the hospital, still in a state of shock. She thought back to all the times when Naruto had asked her to go out with him. All the times she had shot him down. All the times that she had mooned after Sasuke. She realized how idiotic she had been. She was now feeling a sense of loss. Loss for something that she could have had if she wasn't so proud. She sighed and stood up. Walking towards the door she began to formulate a plan to break him and Hinata up. She swore that she'd have Naruto no matter what. (Evil music plays here)

Later that night…

"Hey, Hinata-chan I'm going to go and practice outside some. Okay?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Alright Naruto-kun." She replied

"_This is perfect" they both thought "I'll have time to bargain with my demon"_

"All right Kyuubi, I've decided to accept your offer" said Naruto as soon as he got outside.

"_Good… now to free me you need to change the seal a bit. First you…" began the Kyuubi. _

For the next hour, the Kyuubi showed Naruto how to change the seal. When Naruto did, he screamed and fell unconscious. Hinata heard his cry and brought him in. She was wondering what in the world had happened, when she noticed the seal, implanted like a tattoo, in Naruto's skin; his stomach area to be specific. She observed it and took a look at her own seal, located on her back, using a mirror. They looked similar but there was something different about Naruto's seal.

"_Strange…" said the Asatanku_

"What?" asked Hinata urgently.

"_That's the same spell that I would have you attach to yourself…" began the Asatanku._

"What are you trying to say?" asked Hinata with growing apprehension.

"_I believe that Naruto is trying to hide something from you." Said the Asatanku, smiling._

"He couldn't be…" Hinata thought to herself. She held the unconscious Naruto while she thought about what she had learned. The Asatanku chuckled and left Hinata to comprehend the full implications by herself in the lonely night.


	9. Chapter 9

Young Love

Chapter 9

This time, Naruto woke up. He was in his bed, alone. When he read the note left on the counter by Hinata, he was stunned. She must know I have Kyuubi… That's the only thing that she could be asking about. The note read

_Dear Naruto,_

_Last night I found you knocked out after training. I brought you inside,_

_and put you on the bed. I didn't mean to but I saw_

_the Tattoo on your stomach and I can't help but think it looks familiar. Please_

_tell me how you got it when I get home from the mission today, and meet me_

_over at the hospital. I want to see how Sakura and Kakashi are_

_doing. Hopefully, we can still remain together,_

_Signed, Hinata_

"Awww man I'm screwed. Hinata will kill me for not telling her about this sooner!" he thought.

"_Perhaps not, kit. I noticed that she said it looks familiar, could it be that she has a spirit as well?" asked the Kyuubi curiously._

"Pfft, yah right!" He said to the Kyuubi angrily. "Why is it that every time I get blamed for YOUR presence??? I'm getting sick and tired of it!!! Why do I have to take this for what you did!?!?!?!"

"_Ah, about that, kit." Began the Kyuubi, "I was not here to destroy your village. I came to kill one individual in particular. A man by the name of Orochimaru; he has discovered a way to immortality, which would be dangerous in any mortal's hands. Unfortunately, that accursed Hokage sealed me away before I could kill Orochimaru."_

"Shut up right now" yelled Naruto "Are you trying to tell me that the reason you came here and screwed up my life is because you were trying to kill some random person!?!?!"

"_Didn't you hear me before, kit? I said he can be IMMORTAL. As in never die." Hastily explained the Kyuubi_

"I DON'T CARE IF HE CAN BLOW A HOLE THROUGH THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING EARTH!!!! THAT'S ONE CRAPPY EXCUSE FOR DESTROYING MY LIFE!!!!!" screamed Naruto.

"_I will give you time to adjust to the facts…" said Kyuubi as it disappeared into the shadows of his subconscious._

For the next couple of minutes he fumed while he walked to the Hospital and decided to tell Hinata the whole truth. Nothing exempt. Including his feelings for her. When he got there, he saw Hinata and ran over to hug her. Once he got there he began to explain.

"Hinata… I have something to tell you.-" he began. Hinata put a single finger over his mouth to silence him, after which, she proceeded to kiss him passionately. He found himself kissing back, but he was also being reserved, in case she wanted to leave him after she found out. After they broke off, he noticed Kakashi in the bed next to him with a few strange machines next to him. "Errrm… Sorry Kakashi-sensei, we didn't mean to make you injured." He began

"Don't worry; the doctors said that I'll be fine… although my pride took one heck of a beating." Responded Kakashi lazily.

"Uhhhh, right…" started Naruto when Hinata interrupted.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is our next mission?" asked Hinata purposefully.

"A c ranked mission." Said Kakashi

"A c-ranked mission!?!?!?!" Exclaimed Hinata

"Well, you did manage to beat me, so I think you can handle it. It's an escort mission, to the land of waves." Said Kakashi.

"The land of waves… right, let's just pretend I don't know where that is…" said Naruto shyly.

"Right here, Naruto-kun" Replied Hinata, pointing to a map, and then asking Kakashi "who are we escorting?"

"A bridge builder." Said Kakashi. "Anyway, I'm tired. I need some rest. I'll see you two tomorrow, bring a full week's worth of supplies and meet me at Konoha's gates, and give this to Sakura" he said handing them a packet full of papers.

"Uhhhh ooookay" said Naruto taking the packet.

The pair exited the Hospital and as soon as they were outside Hinata smiled at Naruto, but all he couldn't return the gesture. "Hinata… he began" but was once again cut off by her finger over his mouth.

"Not a word, Naruto. I don't want to know about that Tattoo now. I don't care about it; I just want you back…"


	10. Chapter 10

Young Love

Chapter 10

Hey all!!! Sorry it took so long to update… if u guys don't review, I don't write it's just that simple. Lol. Anyway, I hope that this'll be longer than my earlier chapters… thank you Jadedfox2… you're the lucky first review. When I take over the world, you can have a seat of power in my new dictatorship… you can have Alaska; Good fishing there XD.

Anyway back to the story.

Naruto sighed with relief when Hinata began to kiss him. He had been worried that she'd give him the cold shoulder like the rest of the village, and after losing her he might've lost his sanity.

"_Shame too," grumbled the fox "I could have used your body while your mind was on a permanent vacation"_

"SHUT UP, GOD DAMMIT!!!" screamed Naruto at the fox.

"Naruto… is something wrong?" asked Hinata when she saw his mind was elsewhere.

"Uhhhh… no?" he responded with his patented idiotic expression on his face,

Hinata giggled. "is that a question, or a statement?" she asked flirtingly.

He never got a chance to answer. When Naruto opened his mouth to answer, Hinata took advantage of it to plant one right on him. From there the question was lost among the romance between the two lovers (mushy-gooshy huh?).

"_Good grief… you know you still have to pack for the mission right? And if I were you, I'd take advantage of the bed provided tonight; there aren't any good ones in the forest." Complained the Asatanku, getting disgusted with the humans' show of affection._

"I'll deal with that tonight" she told the spirit before getting back to Naruto.

------that night------

While packing, Hinata was talking to her demon.

"_You should have found out about that seal. It might come in handy." Growled the Asatanku, bored._

"Shut up, I'm not going to lose Naruto's affection because I asked too many questions" she responded brusquely

"_When are we going to apply the seal?" asked the bird with an expression of excruciating apprehensiveness._

"When Naruto is out on a mission and won't get back till late. I can't afford him figuring out about you."

"_I'm just saying…" began the Asatanku._

"and now you're finishing" cut in Hinata, before gesturing and applying a short electric shock to the demon using one of her recently developed Jutsu. (Yes, I know. It's is freaking cool that Hinata can beat the living daylights out of her demon if it annoys her enough. I love being the author.)

Meanwhile, Naruto was having his own difficulties. Puberty for Naruto means comedy for all.

Aaaaand that's where I'm going to end it. I know it's mean but I got to have SOME fun u know. It's kind of a filler, but next episode they'll be heading out with Tazuna. Oh, let's not forget; SAKURA'S REVENGE!!!!! Will she split them up? How will the Kyuubi be revealed to Hinata? CAN YOU STICK YOUR FIST IN YOUR MOUTH!?!?!?!?!?! Watch next time to find out. (Also, to torture you, during the chunin exams, Orochimaru will be there… curse mark and all. But if Sasuke's not there, who will he choose?) READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I DON"T CARE HOW MANY TIMES YOU POST W/O SPAMMING, BUT I WON"T WRITE W/O REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Young Love

Chapter 11

Let's get right down to business and read the story… I DON'T OWN NARUTO IN THIS SERIES NOR IN LAST CHAPTER NOR IN THIS ONE… although I could probably pwn Orochimaru with my mad author's skills… anyway, enjoy

Every time that Naruto looked at Hinata his face got redder than a radish. He just couldn't think what life would be like without her. She was the most beautiful vixen in the whole world, and she was his. He liked to think of them as a couple, even though they weren't married. He could just think of their honeymoon where they'd…. (Sorry perverts, I'm keeping this one rated T, deal with it) Well, moving on. He had the ring already pre-bought. It was the best he could afford, so it's what he would give. His whole (if short) attention span was on think of ways to present the ring to her. How? While he was thinking about it he absent-mindedly ran into Hinata, who was getting ready for the mission. They both crashed to the floor and, after the initial impact, began to giggle and laugh.

"Whoops…. Guess I wasn't watching where I was going, huh Hinata-chan?" he asked

"Its okay, Naruto-kun, I love you anyway." She responded absentmindedly.

In Hinata's mind she was ignoring the Asatanku and focusing in on the mission. She had already brought all the necessary supplies, now she needed to get a couple of luxuries… In the end, she had decided on bringing a diary, to keep track of any ideas or thoughts. She was bringing it downstairs, when she had hit Naruto point-blank in the forehead. After their little incident, they finished packing and got to bed. In her sleep, she had a terrible nightmare, where an unseen feathered beast and some kind of crafty, 4-legged beast had chased her and Naruto. They had gotten to him and were about to devour her when she woke up. When she did, she noticed that Naruto holding onto her for dear life, as if when he let go, she would disappear; like he was her lifeline; like he couldn't live without her. She smiled and began holding him back, as if to assure that she wouldn't disappear.

They woke up early before dawn, and headed out to meet Kakashi who was, surprisingly, already there with Sakura, who had a derisive sneer directed at Hinata, and the old bridge builder, Tazuna.

"You guys are early" Yawned Kakashi.

"So are you," responded Naruto "is something wrong?"

"Nah, I just do that sometimes." Replied Kakashi.

Sakura had decided on how to break up Naruto and Hinata. She would search for something embarrassing or dark hidden secret in Hinata's stuff, reveal it to Naruto, and then pick him up when he dumped Hinata.

"Shall we get going?" asked Kakashi after a short pause.

"Hai" they all responded.

They had been on the road for about an hour when out of nowhere a figure appeared. It was dressed in a black and red kimimoto, along with an enormous hat that covered his features. The team stopped as the 3 genin made a protective triangle around the old man. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"No… it can't be… Ita-" he was cut off by a kunai by his throat, from a similarly dressed man with a giant wrap-covered sword on his back.

"I see we now have two targets. The girl and the fox child. Naruto Uzumaki, I believe; it would be rude of me not to introduce myself. I will not give you the privilege of knowing my name, but I am a representative of the Akatsuki. I expect that we shall be seeing a lot more of each other in the near future, but for now I believe it was just enough to meet you…" introduced the mysterious figure. The one with the sword chuckled to himself.

Suddenly, Naruto felt like he was going to puke. He looked down and saw the figure that had just introduced himself have a scroll open and his hand on Naruto's stomach. His seal for the 9-tailed fox to be exact. Naruto wretched on the floor while the scroll copied the seal on his stomach. The figure immediately drew back to his position and slightly raised the tip of his had so that piercing crimson eyes gazed uncaringly at the group. They were all paralyzed while the two figures walked away from the village into the morning mist. As soon as they were out of sight, Naruto lost consciousness and fell to the ground, his seal burning a molten red and orange. Hinata caught him just in time and the last thing he saw was Hinata staring down at him with his head in her lap yelling his name.

Whattaya think? I misdirected you last chapter-mwa ha ha ha ha ha. Anyway, write those reviews. I need them so that I can write more of what YOU want. Anyway enjoy the rest of summer… READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I kno it was mean of me to start the Zabuza series then cut it short, but you know… I never really liked that series. Well, at least compared to the other series(es). Anyway as I said before: READ AND REVIEW DANGIT!!!!! ESPECIALLY THAT REVIEW PART!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Young Love

Chapter 12

Here we go again… you know the drill: read and review. I don't own Naruto cause if I did, then Hiashi would have a pipe bomb strapped to his back.

Naruto regained consciousness to find himself staring at a white ceiling. His mind was still foggy as to what had happened to knock him out. After mindlessly drifting to a couple of different topics, he sat up violently.

"Those strangers!!!" he realized. "They must have done something… but what?"

As he thought about it, he began to remember about what the cloaked figure had said

---Flashback---

"_I see we now have two targets. The girl and the fox child. Naruto Uzumaki, I believe; it would be rude of me not to introduce myself. I will not give you the privilege of knowing my name, but I am a representative of the Akatsuki. I expect that we shall be seeing a lot more of each other in the near future, but for now I believe it was just enough to meet you…"_

_---End Flashback---_

Two targets… girl? Were they after Hinata or Sakura? Either way, he couldn't let them be hurt. He started to get out of the bed when he keeled over in pain. He looked down and saw his hands beginning to turn into claws!

"But… I'm not using to Fox's energy!!! How cans this happen!?!?!?!" he thought. He was quickly losing consciousness, but heard:

"You can thank that stranger for that. Now, I wonder what that sweet girlfriend of yours is doing?" snickered the Fox, who had been harboring a hatred of Naruto all his life.

"No…" he gasped before losing consciousness once again.

The Kyuubi took total control. It calmly stood up and, opening the window, leaped in the direction of the training grounds.

(Author's note: normally, I would end it right here, but since I decided that it would be too short, on with the story!!!)

---At the Training Ground---

Hinata continued to beat up on the practice dummies at the arena while thinking about what happened to Naruto.

"_You know they are probably after me, right?" asked the Asatanku with characteristic boredom. "The Akatski… the name rings a bell"_

Hinata just ignored the demon and continued her training. After they had gotten back to the Village, Naruto was rushed to the Hospital and was being guarded by a squad of ANBU elite (the best of the best when it came to Ninja, even higher than Jonine like Kakahsi). She noticed the tattoo on Naruto's stomach glowing a bloody crimson when they left, and she was worried about him. To take her mind off it she came here to train. Her training was interrupted when she sensed a familiar aura. It wasn't the same, but it was like a half-remembered melody. Besides, there was something wrong with it… the chakra seemed strangely animalistic. She prepared herself for the worst and began waiting for the inevitable confrontation.

She didn't have to wait long. Not even two minutes later, the source of the strange aura was before her. She gasped. It looked like Naruto, but that was where the similarities ended. His chakra was a bloody crimson (sound familiar?) and his eyes were bloodshot red, with a slit for a pupil.

"_Hinata… I am truly sorry that it was you I have to kill. I would have much rather killed that large-browed girl, much less pretty than you, but if Naruto adores you, it's you I need to harm. No hard feelings…" whispered the Naruto-beast_

"What… what are you? You're not Naruto-kun!" she cried with tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"_You're right… I'm not. Now please hold still while I kill you, I'll make it quick and painless." Responded the Kyuubi, emotionless._

"Not gonna happen, punk!" she screamed before launching a massive offence.

So the battle began. She tried to close off his tenketsu (chakra points) off quickly for a fast win, but she was pushed away with each attack, and finally her hand was snatched out of thin air. The Naruto imposter simply smirked and, pulling Hinata towards him, unleashed a flurry of his own punches before throwing her in the air. Hinata faked how much damage she had sustained and when the Kyuubi came up to attack her she flipped and closed off fourteen chakra points in the blink of an eye. From there she smashed him towards the ground using a massive kick from above. Yet she STILL wasn't done yet. She sped beneath him and began circling and attacking him. He blocked to first few until he heard a whisper.

"**128-Palms, After-Image-Barrage, Sting of the Hyuga clan!!!"**

The Kyuubi's eyes widened as he understood the full implications of what she had just announced. He grinned as her first attack was blocked, but felt a piercing pain in his back. "ONE PALM!!!" cried the Hinata behind him. When he was pushed forward by the blow, and quickly received 2 more hits on his stomach and shoulder. "TWO PALMS!!!" Yelled the Hinata in front of him. He then received a sharp rap on his leg, his arm, his side, and the back of his head. "FOUR PALMS!!!" they both cried. He felt 8 blows at various parts of his body. "EIGHT PALMS!!!" the two screamed together. Suddenly another Hinata appeared and, grabbing him by the back of his collar, tossed him into the air, spinning wildly. The 3 Hyuga girls leapt after him. "SIXTEEN PALMS!!!" they declared. Naruto's face scrunched in pain and Hinata felt a pang of guilt, but she wouldn't let up. "THIRTY-TWO PALMS!!!" She screamed with tears starting to come from her eyes. The Kyuubi noticed this and began to fake his injury just as she had. "SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!!!" she cried, heart screaming at her to stop. The unconscious Naruto began to slowly regain ground and was gaining aware of his surroundings. "ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-EIGHT PALMS!!!" she shrieked, now slowing down let herself fall to the ground, where she took a knee, panting. Her doppelgangers evaporated in a puff of smoke. Naruto's body landed with a crunch as the** ground around him** was destroyed and cracked open.

"_VERY impressive, girl. But I won't be beaten by a mere mortal." Spat the Kyuubi._

"Impossible…" she gasped to herself. Using her Byakugan, she saw that inside Naruto's body, all his chakra points were being forced open by the same bloody chakra that was now overshadowing Naruto's sky blue Chakra. This WAS Naruto's body, but it was being controlled by something else.

"What… what are you?" she forced herself to ask.

"_since you will be dead soon It can't hurt to tell you. I am the legendary Kyuubi, Queen of all demons. I was sealed within Naruto as a baby when the 4__th__ Hokage died. I was the REASON the 4__th__ died. Now, I will be the death of you as well." Explained the Kyuubi with a bloody grin on his face._

Hinata's eyes grew wide as she struggled to digest what was just explained to her. Meanwhile, Naruto rushed her and before she could defend herself, she was knocked far back by a punch. Hinata's temper rose, she soon lost control and a silvery, pale blue aura soon surrounded her.

"_Queen of demons my foot, kyu-chan! You wouldn't even re-match me to a wronged game of shogi (Chinese chess)!!!" Cried the newcomer through Hinata's mouth_

"_What??? Could it possibly be you?" Naruto's eyes widened again. "No matter… __**HIIGENDAN:PALMS OF FIRE!!!**__" suddenly, Naruto's hands began to flame. He then proceeded to charge Hinata._

"_Humph. Impatient as always eh, kyu-chan?" asked the Asatanku. "Oh well, __**HIIGENDAN: AURA OF ICE!!!**__" suddenly, the air became as cold as ice. The two began to rush towards each other and-_

_----out of paper---_

_Due to paper shortage, the chapter will be interrupted right here. Please read and review. We will change paper and have a new chapter in 3-6 weeks, thank you._


	13. Chapter 13

Young Love

Chapter 13

Whew… it's been around 6-8 minutes and I've found the paper lol. I WAS going to put it on immediately, but I wanted to see what kind of reviews I'd get. Don't worry; I won't pull that stunt again. Anyway, I'm almost to my second marking point- 10 reviews. I wish that we had more people reading, but beggers can't be choosers huh? Anyway, I decided that we'd have a LOOOONG FLASHBACK episode before we get back to the fighting- just kidding! I know I'm like a kid… anyway back to the action.

Hinata went through a series of katas (hand symbols) and cried **"HIIGENDAN: AURA MANIFESTATION!!!"** suddenly, what had been ice-cold air hardened into a wall of ice! Kyuubi just smirked and yelled **"HIIGENDAN: DEMONIC BLAZE!!!"** his already flaming palms now become furnaces with black-flamed cores. He charged and thrust his hands towards the (now steadily growing) wall of ice. The inferno raging around his hands began to penetrate the ice when there was a bark of spine-chilling laughter. The Asatanku (using Hinata's body) once again performed a series of lighting-fast katas and cried **"HIIGENDAN: DEMONIC ICE PRISON!!!"** A look of shock crossed Naruto's face as he saw the ice begin to grow on him. It enveloped him, and after 15 seconds Hinata released the Jutsu due to Chakra consumption.

When she looked at Naruto, He was sprawled out on the pavement, barely able to open his eyes. Hinata rushed to his side, and barely heard Naruto whisper "I'm… so… sorry, Hinata… I couldn't… control it…" he began coughing up blood. Asking the Asatanku what to do, it took control of her body and placed Hinata's hand upon his stomach. "**DEATH STYLE: DEMONIC CHAINING!!!"** six swirl patterns soon appeared, tattooed onto the seal that already existed, binding the demon even more, making him unable to take control again.

Hinata sighed from a job well done when she noticed a slight tingling on her back. It soon erupted into an explosion of pain. Her seal itself was searing hot, while the area around it was deathly cold. To her horror, the heat grew in intensity and the chill slowly enveloped her body. She willingly and gratefully slipped into unconsciousness.

When she awoke she noticed that she was in a bed… it wasn't particularly comfortable so she immediately came to the conclusion she was in the hospital. The next thins she noticed was Naruto's golden hair and her blood pressure spiked. When he mumbled something about ramen in his sleep, she sighed, relieved.

"_I see you're up." Stated the Asatanku._

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CRAP YOU PULLED!?!?!?!" screamed Hinata.

"_Calm down or you'll pop a blood vessel." Responded the Asatanku, lazily._

"WHAT THE !#$ DID YOU DO TO ME!?!?!?!?!" she insisted, just as intense as before.

"_If you must know, I sealed the Kyuubi away and gave myself an access link to its power." Replied the Asatanku with characteristic boredom. "when Naruto wakes up, he'll have one hell of a headache, but it'll wear off. Anyway, you should rest." Said the Asatanku._

When Hinata was sure it was telling the truth, she calmed down. She wasn't even going to think about what had happened with Naruto. If she did… she might not love him anymore… with a start she remembered the strange techniques the Asatanku and Kyuubi had used… she had never heard of "Hiigendan" she would have to ask the Asatanku.

"_It's a series of lesser forbidden jutsu that bring out the essence of your chakra. Mine's ice… yours is water. The Kyuubi's is fire and I believe Naruto's is wind." Explained the Asatanku, reading her mind._

"Will you teach me?" Hinata asked. It would be a powerful weapon and she might need it in the future.

"_Once you have rested up. I don't want you falling unconscious for another three days."_

She was so pre-occupied that she didn't notice the masked faces of the ANBU medics looking over them. She immediately went to sleep again, as soon as her conversation with her demon had ended.

---end chapter---

Well, it's late… 12:14 to be exact I'm gonna head off to bed. Read and review. Gnight… next chapter coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Young Love

Chapter 14

YES THANK GOD I HAVE MORE REVIEWS!!!!! Anyway for those of you that are reviewing, I'll make a council in my new world order; and yes; dylancool can have New Zealand. This is going to be a relationship chapter, but next comes the chunin exams with violence and gore (YAY!). ON WITH THE FLUFF EPISODE!!!!

Hinata woke up several hours later with Naruto dozing softly in his arms. She thought about recent events. She remembered the Akatsuki wanted her and Naruto and she figured it was something to do with her demon, and Naruto's "Kyuubi". He had tried to kill her. No… that wasn't fair. Kyuubi tried to kill her. Why though? Was it just rage, or was there another motive behind it? Before she could think anymore about it, Naruto woke up.

"Hey, Hinata-chan… how's everything going? I had a weird dream last night." He started saying before he was stopped dead by a look from Hinata. Naruto's eyes widened. He looked down as tears started to well from his eyes. "It wasn't a dream… was it?"

"No." responded Hinata emotionlessly.

"Hinata… I wanted to tell you…" he tried to explain.

"Then why DIDN'T YOU!?!?!?! I could have DIED! Is this just a GAME to you!?!?!?" she started accusing with tears in her eyes now.

"No. I didn't tell you because…" but Naruto never got a chance to explain to Hinata.

"Shut up. I never want to see you again." She started weeping as she ran out of the room.

Naruto's eyes widened. Her absence was more painful than living in years of isolation that had been forced onto him by the Kyuubi. He couldn't lose her… he just couldn't. He stumbled out of the room and found Hinata with her legs pulled into her chest and her arms wrapped around her self, crying openly. Naruto lowered himself down by her side and held her.

"Hinata… I'm so sorry. Let me explain." He began. She was crying too hard to respond, even though she heard him.

"When I was a baby… the 9 tailed fox, the Kyuubi, ravaged the village of Konoha. She was completely unstoppable. So, the fourth Hokage used a sealing Jutsu to seal away the demon within me, dieing in the process. Since then I have been… shunned, spat upon, and injured because I'm thought to be the Kyuubi herself. I… I didn't want to lose you like I lost the village. I'm sorry. It's just… life without you isn't worth living… but I understand if you want to leave me." He stood up and got ready to leave when Hinata pulled him back by his collar and received a sharp slap across the face. He knew what was coming… "it's true… no one cares about me… Damn that Kyuubi."

Hinata spoke harshly in a whisper "Baka! Why… why didn't you tell me this? Life isn't meant to be spent alone… I could have eased your suffering… How could I ever hate you?" she embraced him and began crying over his shoulder for all the pain he had suffered, for everything he had endured, for all that she couldn't have been with him for… for the pain of his existence. She then steeled herself for what she must reveal.

"Naruto-kun… I too have a secret. I have a demon within me as well… only the Hyuga clan knows of it. It's the spirit of the falcon; our family's guardian. The Asatanku. I'm sorry I didn't tell you as well… I…" Naruto cut her off by placing a finger over her lips. He then kissed her, showing his gratefulness and his thanks for her support. They then went out to the practice field to spar and perhaps meet Kakashi to see what the next mission was…

The 3 ANBU bodyguards had heard this whole exchange.

"It seems they have an attachment to each other."

"That could be troublesome for Konoha later on."

"…" the third remained silent though his thoughts were racing.

"_master Orochimaru… it seems that the Uchiha isn't' the only one with talents. I wonder how this will affect your decision. Oh well, no point in wasting more time." He sped off leaving his comrades. They didn't even notice he was missing._

---end chapter---

Whattaya think? It's my best fluff yet lol. Anyway u kno the drill, read and review. I will have the Chunin exams next k? PLEASE REVIEW I DON"T WRITE WITHOUT MORE REVIEWS

I don't own Naruto.


	15. Chapter 15

Young Love

Chapter 15

Hinata and Naruto ran off towards the training grounds to get back their strength. Their relationship had been strengthened since the Kyuubi incident, and they wanted to keep it that way. When they got there they saw Sakura hitting on Sasuke (his team was there training), and a look of extreme discomfort on his face.

"Oh, PLEASE Sasuke-kun?" she asked wit a flirtatious expression on her face.

"No." He replied, continuing to beat up on the practice dummy. "I have no interest in you."

"Stop playing hard-to-get; you know it just makes me want you more!" at this point, Hinata and Naruto began giggling and laughing at Sasuke's misfortune. Unfortunately, he was at the end of his line.

"OH MY GOD YOU STALKER!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE A SHINOBI!!! YOU'RE MORE INTERESTED IN ME THAN HELPING YOUR OWN TEAM!!! FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD, NARUTO TOOK PITY ON YOU AND HELPED YOU PASS KAKASHI'S TEST!!!" he began ranting and raving at her.

This shut her up immediately. Once Naruto and Hinata stopped laughing, they started flirting with each other. (I know… they have short attention spans.) Kakashi had arrived 45seconds ago and was watching them fight and kiss. Soon he grew bored and began to read his book. Eventually Sasuke noticed him and stopped beating up Sakura. Sakura looked and yelled "KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" jolted by the sound of their sensei's name, Hinata and Naruto cut short their exchange and stood up brusquely.

"Good to see that you're all so alert." Said Kakashi with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. The team remained silent.

"Anyway, I wanted to say I've nominated my team for the chunin exams, so you'd better get started. You have one week… go." Said Kakashi before just disappearing into thin air.

"Wow… that was sudden." Said Naruto still in a state of shock.

"…" was all that Hinata and Sakura could say.

"c'mon, Hinata we've got to get to training." He said pulling her away from the group.

However, they didn't notice two ominous figures standing on a nearby rooftop, speaking to each other.

"What do you think, Orochimaru-sama? Whose body do you want?" asked the hooded ANBU dressed Jonine

"I think I want the blonde-haired one… although the pale girl's body might be a back up." Said the Sannin. "The pink-haired one looks like she hasn't done a day's worth of work in her life, and the dark-haired one reeks of inferiority." (HOORAY FOR SASU SAKU BASHING!!!)

"Very well, Master Orochimaru. What seals will you use?" asked Kabuto from behind the ANBU mask.

"The heaven seal... it seems to fit the occasion" replied Orochimaru. He chucked to himself, lost in his own perverted thoughts (not like that you idiots).

Ooookay guys, I kno it's a bit of a filler but so what? I have a poll:

Should Naruto join Orochimaru?

A yes

B no

C no, but Sasuke does

D yes, but Hinata comes with him

E EVIL MIND CONTROL WAVES AND DELICIOUS CAT FOOD!!!!!


	16. WRITERS BLOCK!

So sorry guys it's taking so dang long… writer's block… REALLY BAD… check back soon… or later… or just stick me on alerts and I'll try to update. I'll try my best, but I couldn't think my way out of a cardboard box right now… summer has fried my brain… NaruXHina 4 EVER!!!


	17. Chapter 16

Young Love

Chapter 16

THANK GOD YES!!! I've finally gotten over my writer's block with the help of my parents and my sister… HOORAY FOR FAMILY!!! Anyway, I'm SO sorry it took so long to update, but have you read my other story? It's called "tears of blood" I'm NaruHina all the way… so, on with the story.

Naruto lay on his back, panting and sweating profusely. Hinata was in slightly better condition, but she too was on the verge of collapsing. Who knew learning a forbidden Jutsu could be so hard??? (XD)

"Again!" barked the voice of the Asatanku, using a clone as its mouthpiece. Naruto and Hintata groaned. "Naruto, put more chakra into it; Hinata, refine yours more. Naruto's is about strength and power, yours is about subtlty. You must have total control or it'll disobey it's order."

"can't we at least eat lunch?" asked Naruto "I'm STARVING!!!" he declared dramatically

"Naruto-kun, you're always hungry!" she giggled, limping over to him.

"So?" he asked smugly "you love me anyways." Hinata smiled and started kissing Naruto, who fiercely returned the favor.

The Asatanku groaned and pinched the bridge of its nose. Those two… they had nearly all the chakra used up in them, yet they still had the energy to make out. "That's enough!" cried the Asatanku "Naruto, you don't get to leave until I see an aero-blade!!! Hinata… you need to show me an aqua-whip!!! Until then, no breaks, NO food, and NO KISSING!!!" Our two heroes groaned in unison. They got back to work.

---Three Days Later---

"CAN I GO HOME NOW!?!?!?!?!" after Naruto's aero-blade dissipated. Hinata had finished two days ago, but she stayed with him to watch his progress.

"I suppose so…" began the Asatanku "but I don't want either of you to leave your house tomorrow… you're weak from intense training. Two more days and the Chunin exams start. Don't you dare lose!!!" with that, the Asatanku disappeared in a puff of smoke.

---Two Days Later---

"I AM SO READY FOR THIS!!!" screamed Naruto as they entered the building to turn in their registration. Hinata just smiled. She knew how important this was to him. As they headed to the third floor, Naruto saw a group of people and two stronger men barring the entrance to the registration room. Naruto was going to give them a piece of his mind, when Hinata grabbed his arm. He was about to ask what, when Hinata dragged him and Sakura upstairs, where the REAL registration room was

"NO WAY, YOU MEAN THEY WERE TRYING TO TRICK US AND THERE'S A GENJUTSU OVER THE ENTIRE SECOND FLOOR TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE THE THIRD FLOOR!?!?!?" she cried. Hinata's eyes widened. There was a commotion downstairs as her voice carried down the stairwell and the Genine realized they were tricked.

"RUUUUUN!!!" yelled Hinata as there was a stampede to get upstairs. The two guarding the fake room downstairs groaned and smacked their heads. What kind of idiot would say something like that!?!?!?!

Finally, things had settled down, with their registration forms in, while waiting for the proctor to arrive. They didn't have to wait long. 3 seconds before the clock struck 5:00, Hinata began to say "He's la-" when there was an explosion in the room.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" yelled the muscular man that appeared. "I'm the proctor of the first exam; you WILL call me sir or Ibiki-san. Now shut up while I explain the first exam."

---end chapter---

Ooooh yah, I'm REALLY feeling it. I can feel the plot coming… I will update once a day for about a week, until my inspiration runs dry… LONG LIVE NARUHINA LOVE!!!

Plz read and review.


	18. Chapter 17

Young Love

Chapter 17

Hey again… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! It makes me so happy. Anyway, we're about to get into the Chunin exams… this ought to get good. After the exams, Sakura will have her revenge on Hinata (she's still heartbroken, remember? She was trying to get Naruto jealous by going out with Sasuke… Who shot her down XD. Anyone remember chapter 15?) Anyways, on with the story!!!

"This will be an exercise to test your knowledge." Began the proctor. Naruto paled. "You will sit down at the seat that we give you. You will answer the questions to the best of your knowledge. Now, there will be ten questions. Each question will be worth one point. You miss a question, you lose a point. It's that simple. Now, the sentinels behind me will watch for any cheating. You get caught, you lose 2 points! You get caught 5 times, you instantly fail and will leave immediately. Now get you're asses up here and get your test."

" I'm screwed!!!" Was all Naruto could think about. "the only reason I got to be a ninja is because I'm able to FIGHT… no one said anything about a written test!!!" while Naruto was panicking, Hinata was thinking.

"This is weird… why would they just take 2 points off instead of instantly throwing you out? OF COURSE!!! THEY EXPECT YOU TO CHEAT!!!" knowing this, she immediately activated her Byakugan and proceeded to copy answers off the guy 3 rows ahead and to the right.

"Hey… what's this?" asked Naruto as he read the 10th question. _The tenth question will not be given out until 15 minutes before the end of the test._ "Well… all I need is one right, so that I can pass I guess… I guess it all rides on that question."

---45 minutes later---

"LISTEN UP!!!" yelled the proctor, breaking the silence "the tenth question will be given out now, but first…"

---end chapter---

Don't worry I'll update tomorrow for sure. Anyway, KEEP ON REVIEWING!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! Just… not like that… remember, I require at least 3 reviews per chapter or I'll kill off Naruto and make it Rock Lee X Hinata. Got it? See you all in my next writing!!!


End file.
